Mia
Mia is a part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. SymbolMia.png|Symbol Official LEGO.com Bio Meet Mia. Mia is an adventurer who loves animals and being outdoors. In fact, she’s pretty sure her horse Bella understands her better than most people. She gets things done, and often while her four best friends are still discussing how to do it! She knows who she is and never worries much about what other people think of her. She doesn’t like gossip or small talk. Just be honest with her, she’ll see right through anyone who isn’t! And she’s not afraid to let them know. Profile Mia is a nature lover, she's fond of going off exploring the wilderness and is much more comfortable with animals than people. Her parents apparently trust her a great deal, as they let her borrow their camper van unsupervised. In Stakeout, it is mentioned that Mia was the new girl in town when she was much younger, revealing she moved to Heartlake City long ago. At the beginning of the show, Mia's brother Daniel leaves for college and although she tries to hide it, she misses him a lot. Mia is the best racer in the girls' go-kart racing team. Unfortunately, she breaks her arm before the Grand Prix and Vicky has to replace her as lead driver. In a reversal of roles, when Vicky is injured during a dress rehearsal in "Explorer's Day", Mia has to replace her, but as she's not a good actress, her performance is very unconvincing. Mia's not naturally optimistic, she tends to be cynical and jaded. In Season 2, Mia has a job as Donna's assistant in the Heartlake Rescue Clinic, an overflow centre for animals recovering from injuries. Given Mia's operation of the Rescue Clinic Submarine unsupervised, this would mean she's qualified as a Commercial Submarine Pilot. Fun Facts * The Mia mini-doll has dark red hair, but in the episodes her hair is orange. * In 2019 Mia's hair piece was updated to now be vibrant red in colour. Although it is closer, this colour is still different to her hair in the episodes. * Mia's tree house originally belonged to her brother Daniel before he went to college. * Mia has a few pets - Bella the horse, Twister the rabbit and Mimì the bunny. * Accoring to a LEGO Life magazine, Mia is a bold brave racer who loves to work on her car when she's not hiking! * Mia doesn’t like to be seen crying, as seen in the episode "Into the Woods", when Mia says to Olivia that her tears are just her allergies. Since her friends don't question this explanation it is likely Mia has some allergies. * Mia's fave food seems to be popcorn. * Mia is left-handed, as revealed in Stakeout. * One of Mia's hobbies is also diving. * Mia is voiced by Allegra Clark in the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission series. Appearances Sets *Mia's Organic Food Market (10749) (J) *Mia's Bedroom (41327) *Mia's Tree House (41335) *Underwater Loop (41337) *Mia's Camper Van (41339) *Heartlake City Pet Center (41345) *Spinning Brushes Car Wash (41350) *The Big Race Day (41352) *Mia's Heart Box (41358) *Mia's Foal Stable (41361) *Mia's Forest Adventure (41363) *Mia's House (41369) *Mia's Horse Trailer (41371) *Stephanie's Gymnastics Show (41372) *Lighthouse Rescue Center (41380) *Rescue Mission Boat (41381) *2019 Advent Calendar (41382) *Mia's Summer Heart Box (41388) *Nature Glamping (41392) *Friendship Bus (41395) *Puppy Playground (41396) *Mia's Play Cube (41403) *Heartlake City Brick Box (41431) Polybags * Mia's Water Fun (30410) Pods * Mia's Exploration Pod (853777) Episodes Mia has appeared in every episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission. Gallery 2018 Mia Character Image.png|Mia as seen in the new animation style for 2018. TheFriends.png|Mia with her friends. Mia SH.png|Mia superhuman. MiaSkateboardingintheSky.png|Mia's freezeframe moment in "Friendship House". Mia'sHouse.png|Mia's house. Mia'sTreehouse.png|Mia's tree house. Mia Go-Kart Outfit.jpg|Mia getting ready to race. Mia Racing Gear.jpg|Mia in her racing gear. 47Mia'sArmIsBroken.png|Mia after breaking her arm in the crash. 06DefiantMia.png|Mia with her cast. 19Mia PS.png|Mia in "Attack of the Alvahbots". MiaTwisterS2MC.png|Mia season 2 main credits. GirlsS2MC.png|Girls season 2 main credits. 28SeriousPhotoED.png|Serious faces. 29SillyPhotoED.png|Silly faces. 30VickyCarryED.png|Carrying Vicky around. 31SetPhotoED.png|Set photo. 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. 09MiaTwisterGrooming02LO.png|Mia grooming Twister. 41MiaPuppyCuddleLO.png|Mia cuddling a puppy. 06MiaBellaRideNSE.png|Mia and Bella. 07SwimmingPhoto01HM.png|Mia as a child. 01MiaBellaRF.png|Mia and Bella. MiaDanielPhotoHotScrp.png|Mia and Daniel as children. 41MKSfunDayTAoBCG.png|Mia, Kacey and Stephanie going out to scuba dive. 20190729_211324.jpg|Mia in a make shift cart with her friends. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters